Fall Festival
' Fall Festival' is one of the four Grand Galas. Each year, the Fall Festival begins in mid-September and ends on the final day of October. Fall Festival 2016 The 2016 Fall Festival began with Bailey's announcement on the 20th of September: Autumn is upon us! The air is crisp, the leaves are red, and Habitica is feeling spooky. Come celebrate the Fall Festival with us... if you dare! Special Items Spooky Sparkles Spooky Sparkles were purchasable during the Fall Festival in the Market for 15 gold. When used, they turn your friend into a floating blanket with eyes/ghost. After you have purchased them and can see them in your Inventory on the website, click the item. Your mouse cursor will have a '+' in the right corner. Then click on an avatar in your party or on your own avatar. On the apps, you can find them in the Use Skills section (iOS) or the Skills section (Android). You will see the Spooky Sparkles below the skills/spells. Tapping on the Spooky Sparkles (iOS) or tapping "Use" next to the Spooky Sparkles (Android) directs you to a list of party members with their avatars. To cast, tap on a party member's name. You could purchase as many Spooky Sparkles as you wanted while the Fall Festival was active. Unused ones stay in your Inventory after Fall Festival ends, so you can save them for future use. If you have Spooky Sparkles cast on you, you will receive the "Alarming Friends" achievement. You will also gain an Opaque Potion reward, which you can redeem for 5 gold to cancel the effects of the Spooky Sparkles. The Opaque Potion works immediately on you when redeemed and it cannot be used on someone else. Even if you don't use an Opaque Potion, the ghost effect wears off after your next Cron. Jack-O-Lantern Pets and Mounts Jack-O-Lantern pets and mounts were given to players according to a specific sequence based on how many Fall Festivals they had celebrated. Jack-O-Lantern Pet The Jack-O-Lantern pet was given to all players celebrating their first Fall Festival. If you received this pet, it can be found in your Inventory under Rare Pets. This pet cannot be fed and cannot be raised into a mount, but a Jack-O-Lantern mount was given to users who were participating in their second Fall Festival. Jack-O-Lantern Mount Users who had been given the Jack-O-Lantern pet during the 2015 Fall Festival were given the Jack-O-Lantern mount. If you received this mount, it can be found in your Inventory under Rare Mounts. Ghost Pumpkin Pet Users who had been given the Jack-O-Lantern pet during the 2014 Fall Festival and the Jack-O-Lantern mount during the 2015 Fall Festival were given the Ghost Pumpkin pet. If you received this pet, it can be found in your Inventory under Rare Pets. Magic Hatching Potions Spooky Hatching Potions were available again, and were joined by the new Ghost Hatching Potions. Both types of Magic Hatching Potions were purchasable during the Fall Festival in the Market for 2 gems. When used, they turn Generation 1 eggs into Spooky pets or Ghost pets. After you purchased a Magic Hatching Potion, you could see it in your Inventory. They are used in the same way as normal Hatching Potions: by clicking the item and then clicking on an egg highlighted by a green circle; this will bring up a prompt message to confirm if you would like to hatch the egg using said potion. If an egg is not highlighted, that means that you already have a pet of that type with the potion you have selected or that it is a quest egg on which Magic Hatching Potions can not be used. Should you attempt to hatch an unhighlighted egg anyway, you will receive an error and will not lose the egg or potion. You could purchase as many Spooky and Ghost Hatching Potions as you wanted while the Fall Festival was active. Unused ones will stay in your Inventory after Fall Festival ends, so you can save them for future use. Special Class Gear From September 20 until October 31, special fall-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 310 gold. The sets of equipment correspond to each class, as follows: * Warrior: Swamp Thing * Mage: Wicked Sorcerer * Healer: Gorgon Healer * Rogue: Black Widow Rogue Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Seasonal Shop The Seasonal Shop was open during the Fall Festival, selling 2014 Special Class Gear and 2015 Special Class Gear. NPC Costume Changes To celebrate the season, all the NPCs donned their spookiest Fall apparel. Fall Festival Alexander.png|Alexander Fall Festival Bailey.png|Bailey Fall Festival Daniel.png|Daniel Fall Festival Ian.png|Ian Fall Festival Justin.png|Justin Fall Festival Matt.png|Matt Boch Fall festival timetravelers.png|Time Travellers NPC Monsters On Halloween (10/31/2016), the NPCs turned into monsters for one day. Alex merchant halloweenmonster.png|Alexander Baileyhalloweenmonster.png|Bailey Tavern halloween2monster.png|Daniel Ianquestguidefallmonster.png|Ian Justin guide fallmonster.png|Justin Matt stablemasterhalloween2monster.png|Matt Boch Mystery Item and Seasonal Avatar Customizations The September Mystery Item, the Cow Costume Item set, had a Halloween costume theme, and the October Mystery Item was a ghostly Spectral Flame Item set. For the 2016 Fall Festival, the seasonal Supernatural Skins and Haunted Hair Colors were made available again. These Seasonal Edition items are marked as such and will not be available until the following year. Fall Festival 2015 Fall Plot-Line The 2015 Fall Plot-Line began with Bailey's announcement on the 9th of September: ::Lady Lemoness has tacked a notice to the Seasonal Shop: ::"This year, the Flourishing Fields have agreed to host our annual Fall Festival! It will launch very close to the equinox, so get excited. ::For those of you who are less familiar with our geography, the Flourishing Fields are the most productive area of Habitica. The people living there are among the most hard-working, heroic, and happy Habiticans in the realm. (Please don't be deceived by their overwhelming fondness for orange and black.) ::Of course, nobody works harder than their ruler, the Joyful Reaper, who is well-known for her sweet heart (and sweet tooth)! Since the Fields are extremely fertile, the Joyful Reaper and her citizens are also famous for throwing fabulous feasts. We're in for a treat!" ::Well, it certainly sounds like it! With such a diligent group planning the party, the Festival is sure to occur without any kind of unforeseeable calamity. Hip, hip, hooray! The Plot-Line continued on the 16th of September with: ::Last minute preparations for the Fall Festival are underway! Lemoness has been bustling about with tomes of potion-brewing, and conferring with the artisans in cheerful conspiracy. SabreCat has been seen in the smithy, toiling on projects that he has loudly announced to be "very hush-hush." Even the elusive Royal Chancellor, Redphoenix, has taken a break from sending Boring Business Letters to roast marshmallows outside the Tavern. Everyone has happily gathered around her little campfire, which she is feeding with a steady supply of envelopes. ::Only one thing has disrupted the anticipation. You catch Lemoness frowning as she reads a message attached to the latest shipment from the Flourishing Fields. ::"They're apologizing for not sending as many pumpkins as they promised, due to an 'unanticipated setback,'" she explains. "There's no need for them to be sorry, though -- they've sent us hundreds already! They said the same thing last week about the candy vegetable harvest. I told the Joyful Reaper not to worry about it, but she just promises to work harder." ::Well, soon the Festival will launch, and they'll be able to take a break. Nothing to be concerned about! The 2015 Fall Festival began with Bailey's announcement on the 22th of September: ::We've moved to the Flourishing Fields for the Fall Festival! The air is crisp, the leaves are red, and everyone is sweet and spooky. Come celebrate the Fall Festival with us... if you dare! The Plot-Line continued on the 24th of September with: ::In general, we've all been enjoying the Flourishing Fields. Habiticans are posing in fun costumes, taking pictures of the orange-and-black wildlife, and casting Spooky Sparkles on each other. ::Unfortunately, there does seem to be a serious problem with production for the first time in the history of the Fields. Deadlines are being missed. Shipments are not arriving. As you walk down the street, you overhear worried whispers among the citizens, speculating on the cause. ::Some blame the unseasonal heat wave that has begun in the past few days. Others point to the difficulty of the tasks, and their ever-increasing quantity. And a few people -- just a few -- murmur that some of the hardest-working citizens have been disappearing, one by one, leaving their obligations abandoned. But surely that is nothing more than rumor? The Plot-Line continued on the 5th of October with: ::Although we are now well into autumn, the Flourishing Fields are locked in a sweltering heat wave. The candies grow sticky in the sun, and the Spooky Pets lie panting in the shade. But this is minor news compared to the calamity that has just occurred. ::The Joyful Reaper is gone. ::The citizens of the Flourishing Fields are working frantically to find their lost ruler, but many of their search parties have not returned. Those few that do make it back are empty-handed. Worse yet, they report frightening hordes of spirits drifting at the edges of the Fields. :: Redphoenix grimly gathers her scouts. "If these spirits are a threat, we need to face them directly," she says. "There's no point in procrastination." Without fuss or fanfare, they set off into the night On the 31st of October, Bailey, dressed up in her Halloween costume, posted the following message: ::Happy Habitoween! ::Burnout is nearly defeated, so what could be a better way to speed the celebration than to have some fun? In honor of Habitoween and defiance of the looming threat, all of the remaining NPCs have dressed up as monsters from the Flourishing Fields! Be sure to visit them on the site to admire their outfits. If only the three Exhaust Spirits could join them... World Boss Burnout, a World Boss, appeared in the Tavern on October 8th. All of the completed Dailies, Habits, and To-Dos of Habiticans damaged the World Boss. Incomplete Dailies filled the Exhaust Strike Bar. When the Exhaust Strike bar was filled, the World Boss attacked an NPC. There were three Exhaust Strikes: on Ian the Quest Leader, the Seasonal Sorceress, and Daniel the Tavern Keeper. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. Special Items Spooky Sparkles Spooky Sparkles are purchasable during the Fall Festival in the Market for 15 gold. When used, they turn your friends into a floating blanket with eyes. After you have purchased them and can see them in your Inventory, click the item. Your mouse cursor will have a '+' in the right corner. Then click on an avatar in your party or on your own avatar. You could purchase as many Spooky Sparkles as you wanted while the Fall Festival was active. Unused ones stay in your Inventory after Fall Festival ends, so you can save them for future use. If you have Spooky Sparkles cast on you, you will receive the "Alarming Friends" achievement. You will also gain an Opaque Potion reward, which you can redeem for 5 gold to cancel the effects of the Spooky Sparkles. The Opaque Potion works immediately on you when redeemed and it cannot be used for someone else. Even if you don't use an Opaque Potion, the ghost effect wears off after your next Cron. Jack-O-Lantern Pet The Jack-O-Lantern pet was given to all players celebrating their first Fall Festival. It can be found in your Inventory under Rare Pets. This pet cannot be fed and cannot be raised into a mount, but a Jack-O-Lantern mount was given to users who were participating in their second Fall Festival. Jack-O-Lantern Mount If users had been given the Jack-O-Lantern during the 2014 Fall Festival, they were given the Jack-O-Lantern mount during the 2015 Fall Festival. It can be found in your Inventory under Rare Mounts. Spooky Hatching Potion Spooky Hatching Potions are purchasable during the Fall Festival in the Market for 2 gems. When used, they turn Generation 1 eggs into Spooky pets. After you have purchased a Spooky Hatching Potion, you can see it in your Inventory. They are used in the same way as normal Hatching Potions: by clicking the item and then clicking on an egg highlighted by a green circle; this will bring up a prompt message to confirm if you would like to hatch the egg using said potion. If an egg is not highlighted, that means that you already have a pet of that type with the potion you have selected or that it is a quest egg on which Magic Hatching Potions can not be used. Should you attempt to hatch an unhighlighted egg anyway, you will receive an error and will not lose the egg or potion. You can purchase as many Spooky Hatching Potions as you wanted while the Fall Festival was active. Unused ones stay in your Inventory after Fall Festival ends, so you can save them for future use. Special Class Gear From September 21 until October 31, special fall-themed armor and weapons are available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 310 gold. The sets of equipment correspond to each class, as follows: * Warrior: Scarecrow Warrior * Mage: Stitch Witch * Healer: Potioner * Rogue: Bat-tle Rogue Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Seasonal Shop The Seasonal Shop was open during the Fall Festival, selling 2014 Special Class Gear, Spooky Sparkles, and Spooky Potions (the first Magic Hatching Potion). NPC Costume Changes To celebrate the season, all the NPCs donned their spookiest Fall apparel. Fall Festival Alexander.png|Alexander Fall Festival Bailey.png|Bailey Fall Festival Daniel.png|Daniel Fall Festival Ian.png|Ian Fall Festival Justin.png|Justin Fall Festival Matt.png|Matt Boch Fall festival timetravelers.png|Time Travellers NPC Monsters On Halloween (10/31/2015), the NPCs turned into monsters for one day. Alex merchant halloweenmonster.png|Alexander Baileyhalloweenmonster.png|Bailey Tavern halloween2monster.png|Daniel Ianquestguidefallmonster.png|Ian Justin guide fallmonster.png|Justin Matt stablemasterhalloween2monster.png|Matt Boch Mystery Item and Seasonal Avatar Customizations The September Mystery Item, the Werewolf Armor set, had a Halloween theme. For the 2015 Fall Festival, the seasonal Supernatural Skins and Haunted Hair Colors were made available again. These Seasonal Edition items are marked as such and, once the season ends, will not be available until the following year. Fall Festival 2014 The 2014 Fall Festival began with Bailey's announcement on the 22nd of September: Autumn is upon us! The air is crisp, the leaves are red, and Habitica is feeling spooky. Come celebrate the Fall Festival with us... if you dare! The holiday event brought several additions to Habitica, including festive equipment and unique food drops. NPC Monsters On Halloween (10/31/2014), the NPCs turned into monsters for one day. Alex merchant halloweenmonster.png|Alexander Baileyhalloweenmonster.png|Bailey Tavern halloween2monster.png|Daniel Ianquestguidefallmonster.png|Ian Justin guide fallmonster.png|Justin Matt stablemasterhalloween2monster.png|Matt Boch Candy Drops Food drops were converted to candy for the Fall Festival. The candy had the same function as food; feed these to your pets to help them turn into mounts! Show/Hide the Candy table.Spoiler alert! Special Items Spooky Sparkles Spooky Sparkles were purchasable during the Fall Festival in the Market for 15 gold. When used, they turn your friends into a floating blanket with eyes. After you have purchased them and can see them in your Inventory, click the item. Your mouse cursor will show a '+' to the immediate top right of it. Click on an avatar in your party or on your own avatar to cast the sparkles. You could purchase as many Spooky Sparkles as you wanted while the Fall Festival was active. Unused ones stay in your Inventory after Fall Festival ends, and can be used at any time, not necessarily during the Fall Festival. If you have Spooky Sparkles cast on you, you will receive the "Alarming Friends" achievement. You will also gain an Opaque Potion reward, which you can redeem for 5 gold to cancel the effects of the Spooky Sparkles. The Opaque Potion works immediately on you when redeem it and it cannot be used for someone else. If you don't use an Opaque Potion, the ghost effect wears off after your next Cron. Jack-O-Lantern Pet The Jack-O-Lantern pet was given to all players during this event. It can be found in your Inventory under Rare Pets. This pet cannot be fed and cannot be raised into a mount. Special Class Gear 2014 From September 22nd until October 31, special fall-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 310 gold. The sets of armor are linked to classes, and are as follows: *Warrior: Monster of Science *Mage: Witchy Wizard *Healer: Mummy Medic *Rogue: Vampire Smiter Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Mystery Item and Seasonal Avatar Customizations The September Mystery Item, the Autumn Strider set, had a fall forest theme. Starting with the 2014 Fall Festival, certain avatar customization options have been made available on a seasonal basis. For the Fall Festival, these are the Supernatural Skins and Haunted Hair Colors. They are based on the Limited Edition skins and hairstyles from the Trick or Treat event of 2013, but have been altered somewhat to preserve the uniqueness of the original versions. Seasonal Edition items are marked as such, and will not be available until the following year once the season ends. The backgrounds released within October had a Halloween theme (Graveyard, Haunted House, Pumpkin Patch). fr:Festival d'Automne ja:秋の収穫祭 Category:World Events Category:Special Event Items Category:Equipment Category:Grand Galas